


Strange Coincidences

by fallacyofwhat



Series: exo one/twoshots [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacyofwhat/pseuds/fallacyofwhat
Summary: Chanyeol is in an emotional tumult and needs reassurance from his best friend, but since he tends to act before he thinks...well, he smashed the number into the number pad and just calls. But it isn't Junmyeon who's picking up the phone. The person is not even close to his best friend.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: exo one/twoshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Strange Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SgtPepper007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtPepper007/gifts).



> strange coincidences – as per official request from C, but i just stole it and wrote it myself for her because i love her very much and because others disregard this great prompt. please love me, i hope i did its justice and it’s kinda the way you wanted it to be. LOVE ME; GODFUCKIN FEUDAL FUCK!!!!

Chanyeol was jittery. Never in his 28 years of life felt he so down, well, technically he did before he got on medication. But this?

He dearly believed he could put more trust in his friends, but this was just the final straw. It took him weeks to finally muster up the courage to talk to his friends, to open up (beside Junmyeon of course, the man was his brother in arms, literally) and this is what he gets?

He furiously rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, eyes burning already from unshed tears and violent drying. He really, really believed he could’ve confided in Jongin. And what was the thanks? Laughter and disbelieve, guilt trips and contempt.

Not only his parents were divorcing, but his father also only told him that he can pick up the rest of his stuff because he doesn’t want his son’s stuff in his house anymore. No, the divorce papers had already been finalised for over three months and no-one told him! Not even his sister, even less his mum. Why was he even helping in her restaurant anymore when she only saw him fit enough to work for a minimum wage on the weekend when he had enough work to do throughout the week?

As if he isn’t struggling enough with this hate and his own depression already…why did he come out to his friend again? To be mocked? And when he asked Baekhyun for consolation he’s only being stalled on the phone, saying that he _totally_ forgot that they wanted to meet and the evil snickering in the background of the call was just so disturbing.

He rubbed his teary eyes again. It was all too much, and the darkness was clinging at his pants like the nuisance it was, a nuisance that was so familiar yet so disturbing. The comfortingly suffocating weight of his own monster made him almost stumble into a lamppost while he was hasting down the street, closer to his apartment. His blurry eyesight made the way so much more difficult and while running past the elevator, out of reflex he pressed the call button before talking two steps at a time. He wouldn’t break down in public, he swore himself that he wouldn’t do it. But the closer he got to his floor, the more unstable he became and his hand engulfing his phone became more rigid. Two more floors and he had his thumb hastily keying in his best friend’s phone number he knew by heart. One more floor and he pressed the phone to his ear, breathing becoming swallow.

“Junmyeon, please, pick up, please. Jun. I beg you, pick up!” He keyed the wrong pin code for the keylock in, his mind so focused on Junmyeon that he actually used his apartment’s pin code. The call connected and a dam broke loose.

“Junmyeon!” He slammed the door shut before slumping to the ground, phone with both hands pressed to his ear. “Junmyeon, god, Jun. I don’t know what to do. Fuck, I feel so miserable and everything feels just so fucking bad. I don’t know what to do. Please, oh god. Why, why did I thought I could trust them and come out to them. Jun, he mocked me. Oh god, he must hate me know, what if he tells other people? Fuck, fuck! And Baekhyun, he stood me up, despite knowing how important the meeting was to me. And—” Chanyeol by now was crying bitterly, most of his words getting swallowed by violent sobs and he felt himself getting closer to hyperventilating. He pulled his legs to himself, dropping his head into them and pressed his hand over his mouth and lips, forcing himself to calm down. He had ranted so much; he didn’t realise until then that he didn’t receive any answer which was untypically for Junmyeon. “Jun—Junmyeon?”

_“Who is this?”_ The deep and unfamiliar voice definitely didn’t belong to Junmyeon and Chanyeol was mortified. He carefully pulled the phone away from his ear to glance at the number. It neither showed Junmyeon’s caller picture yet a number also vaguely familiar. He spoke the number out loud for himself until the number that differentiated from Junmyeon’s. The voice, now dulled by not being directly at Chanyeol’s ear, spoke again. _“Hello?”_

The phone almost slipped from his sweaty hands and he stuttered so bad, “This, this isn’t Kim Junmyeon?”

He already knew it wasn’t, but the stranger clarified it. _“I’m sorry, I don’t know a Kim Junmyeon. I don’t even think I know a Junmyeon in the first place. Seems like you have the wrong number, stranger.”_

The mortification settled deep in his guts and he felt bile rise. “I’m, I’m so sorry. I’m very, very sorry… Please, excuse this occurrence—”

_“Hey, wait, before you end this call, if you need someone to listen, I have time. I don’t know you, but I can lend you my ear. I do have time right now.”_ The stranger sounded hectic. _“What is your name?”_

Chanyeol was dumbfounded. “Ch–Chanyeol.” He answered on autopilot. Only now he realised he had calmed down.

_“Chanyeol, I’m Sehun. And I swear, I lend you my ear with all my attention focused solely on you.”_

“Why, why would you do that? You don’t know me.” Chanyeol shook his head, his shoulders slumped down, less tense already.

_“I don’t need a reason to help a fellow human out. So, what happened?”_

What the fuck was that he didn’t even felt like crying anymore? So, he just curled on the cold tiles in his entrance area. His voice was so small when he started again. “So, well… hi, Sehun.”

_“Hey, Chanyeol.”_ The deep voice was suddenly so soft compared to his first question that travelled through the receiver into Chanyeol’s ear shell. It made him feel all sorts of tingles he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“So, uhm, I came out to my friend today because I thought I can trust him. Turns out I misjudged him. He had the same disgust in his eyes as my father did back when I mustered up the courage to tell my family.” He waited for the stranger, Sehun, to end the call in disgust, but all that came as an answer was an affirmative hum that he was listening.

_“Hrrmph, fuck him. I mean, not literally, but fuck him. From the way you ranted in the beginning, I guess this Junmyeon-kid is used to your rants and seems like the better friend.”_

A little laugh climbed up Chanyeol’s throat. “Yeah, he is. He never accused me of anything and was rather supportive when I came out. And, yeah, Baekhyun, the guy that stood me off…”

 _“Boyfriend of yours?”_ The stranger really sounded curious.

“Oh god, no, not at all. Not my type, his personality is already difficult enough. No, he, he promised me to meet with me and help me pick up my things from my dad’s place. I mean, as if this week weren’t already horrendous enough, my parents _finally_ told me that they get divorced after, what, three months?”

_“Oof, that’s a low blow.”_

“Yeah, I told them the same and I told my mum as well that she can look for someone else helping in her restaurant for peanuts. I mean, I’m working full-time myself, and I liked helping her. On the weekends, not during the week. She even called me during work hours asking if I can help out.”

 _“To be honest, this all sounds like the plot of a very shitty drama. By any chance, you didn’t get dropped by a supposed crush or boyfriend?”_ The stranger sounded so dry on his end of the line, but still, he seemed to care enough to listen to Chanyeol’s ramble and he was more than thankful for this.

“Nah, but if I might’ve had a boyfriend, this would’ve been the week he broke up with me.” Chanyeol shook his head in disbelieve. The darkness wasn’t as clinging as it was before and he slowly but surely relaxed. He really needed to call Junmyeon after this. Maybe going out for drinks would be an idea.

 _“Would’ve been his loss. Do you feel better? You sound a lot calmer at least. Maybe you should call your friend?”_ Sehun spoke suddenly up, still sounding so suffocatingly genuine.

“I do, I do. Thanks for not disconnecting the call on me and for listening to me, even though we don’t even know each other.”

_“Hey, no problem, it was my pleasure, and that me just listening was already helpful enough.”_

“Thank you, Sehun.”

 _“Take care, Chanyeol.”_ The stranger, Sehun, disconnected the call and Chanyeol stared at his phone screen until the display turned off and only his reflection was staring back at him.

What a weird day it had been. At least it was nice to be pitied by a stranger who listened to him, who did that anyway? He pulled himself up and dragged his feet to his bathroom. A hot nice shower would be a great idea before he would call Junmyeon and talk to him more thoroughly.

Chanyeol was bobbing his head to the music playing from the speakers in the store while he was stocking up on some shelves during the lazy workhours. He was so close to singing along when he suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. Curiously, who would call him out of the blue—Junmyeon did know his working hours—he didn’t check the number calling him. Usually, no-one called him. He worked through his break so he could leave early to meet Junmyeon for lunch after all.

“Hello?”

_“Chanyeol?”_

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide and he moved his cell phone from left to the right ear, “Uh, Sehun was it?”

 _“Surprised?”_ Sehun chuckled on the other end of the phone.

“Yes, of cours–I mean, why wouldn’t I?” Chanyeol was confused. Why would the stranger call him? And not even by mistake like he did?

 _“I just wanted to know how you’re doing after your breakdown last week. Any progress of feeling better?”_ There was a lot of shuffling on the other side and people talking.

“And thank you for asking; the week ain’t sunshine but talking to you and Junmyeon really had helped. He, he let me stay for a couple of days in his apartment since he was pretty concerned for me… Where are you? If you don’t mind me asking?” Chanyeol stared down on his bruised knuckles he smashed against the walls when he was getting mad again. No need to tell him that he only stayed a night with Junmyeon and spent the rest of the week drowned in misery. It wasn’t a lie, Junmyeon wanted him to force to stay longer, but the young father had a wife and two very active twins to take care of and Chanyeol didn’t want to impose.

 _“I’m glad you have such a reliable friend. I’m on my way to a meeting and remembered I wanted to call you back and see how you’re doing. Yes, yes, I’ll be with you in a couple of minutes, this is important.”_ The last sentence was spoken away from the speaker but still clear to Chanyeol. Was the man calling him while he was supposed to work? And did he really think talking to Chanyeol was that important?

“Sehun, I think a meeting is more important, don’t you think?” He did feel a little bad that he was occupying the man’s time, even if it was Sehun calling him in the first place.

_“That’s okay. It was just important for me to hear how you are doing. But now that I know everything I need to know I feel better. Good-bye Chanyeol.”_

“Good-bye, Sehun. Rock the meeting.” He disconnected the call and heaved a deep sigh. It really surprised him that Sehun even thought about asking how he was doing after being the involuntary victim of his breakdown. That was really nice of him. Weirdly nice. Sehun couldn’t even fake being nice because he only knew Chanyeol’s name and his phone number, nothing else. At least to Chanyeol’s knowledge.

He was ripped out of his imagination when his co-worker called for him and he got back into the present time.

He was crying over an indirect post aimed at him, crying in his workplace’s bathroom.

What the fuck did he do wrong in his life to be ridiculed by such people? What the fuck was that shit? He was already moody as hell and now that bullshit. The second week in a row with only evil tidings that tried to be worse than the previous one.

Fuck, he was better than that. Still, he took a screenshot and send it Junmyeon, he was going to cut Jongin out of his life for better reasoning.

“Chanyeollie? Are you okay?” The door opened and light steps sounded.

“I, yes, yes, I am.” He tried to sound as composed as possible with his shaky and teary voice.

“Bullshit, I can hear you crying.” His co-worker replied, but there was no bite to his words. The only other person next to Junmyeon not to make any reproaches. He knocked on the door to the bathroom stall. “Chanyeol, if you come out now, I give you a bone-breaking hug and we go for drinks afterwards? I don’t feel good, seeing you so done and this ain’t an accusation. I’m just really concerned for you.” Chanyeol stared at his feet before he stared at the shoes of his co-worker that appeared underneath the door.

“Okay, but only because it’s you.” Chanyeol’s joints popped when he stood up and he heard his co-worker wince in response to the resounding pops.

“Fuck, man, am I old or are you?” Chanyeol opened the door and before him appeared Kyungsoo, his eyes wide behind his glasses, his cap pushed up to look into Chanyeol’s face. “Fuck! Which fucker made you cry?”

Chanyeol unceremoniously dropped into his co-workers awaiting arms, “I’m just so tired, Soo-yah. It’s just all too much for me.” Leaning his full weight on Kyungsoo, he rubbed his eyes into the clothed shoulder of him while Kyungsoo was rubbing his back to console him.

“Hey, big baby, I’m going to manage the counter and register and you just sort everything, alright?”

“Thank you, you’re the best manager, Soo-yah.” Chanyeol was serious when he pulled back and managed a smile.

“Liar, I’m the only one.”

Chanyeol was mopping around and had his head on the table while staring cross-eyed at the bottle of beer in front of him.

Kyungsoo was in a heated discussion with Junmyeon over the speaker.

“ _Hyung_ , I swear, I’m going to polish the fucking pavement with his face when I get my hands on him. How dare the fucker mock Yeollie like that? I’m the only one!”

 _“Kyungsoo-shi, language. But yes, it’s_ very _unfortunate that Kim Jongin went down that road. And we shouldn’t resort to violence even if I don’t condemn it in this instance. Heck, I’ll rail his ass over the fucking pavement afterwards... That damned bastard. Give me a call when you find him, and I’ll be there!”_

It was always cute how Junmyeon was getting angry and really upset when someone managed to make Chanyeol cry, but Chanyeol only made himself feeling worse. Why was he always dragging everyone around him down?

He felt a vibration in his back pocket. Wasn’t Kyungsoo calling Junmyeon with his pho— Chanyeol looked up, no that was Kyungsoo’s phone in his hand. With searching hands and without lifting his ass off the seat he was on, he pulled his phone to the front, head still plopped down on the table and squinting at the glaringly bright display.

> +82151xxxxxxxx  
>  _’m still sure my name aint junmyeon and this  
>  message was sent by accident again but that  
>  doesn’t matter now.  
>  who talked shit about you?are you okay??_
> 
> |   
>   
> ---|---  
  
Chanyeol stared hard at the message, then at the number. It looked like Junmye—not again. He remembered, not clearly as he was crying at that time, but he sent Junmyeon the screenshot, but he thought the first time it didn’t send and sent it agai—

“Fuck!” He exclaimed loudly while his eyes went wide, and he almost threw his phone away and hid his flushed face in his arms.

 _“Why did Chanyeol suddenly curse, Kyungsoo-shi?”_ Junmyeon asked over the speaker because both had heard Chanyeol curse rather loudly.

“I don’t know, _hyung_ , but he was staring at his phone and I think he blushed in embarrassment,” Kyungsoo supplied unhelpfully. “What happened, Chanyeol?”

“I sent my crying rant to the stranger again, the one that has almost the same number as _hyung_. Fuck, why am I so stupid? I can’t tell him that it was sent by mistake because he knows that already. Should I tell him that it was nothing?”

“No.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “You told me you threw your heart at his feet already. No, be honest. You think too much of what others tell you or might think about you. I know it’s hard, but you need to learn it, okay? So, now, message him, tell him what’s up and I’m right by your side. If he says something that makes you uncomfortable, I’m going to find out his number and you know what’s going to happen next.”

_“Kyungsoo-shi, are you resorting to violence again?”_

“Yes.”

Chanyeol already ignored the conversation in front of him and took a sip from his beer. Quickly, the finally saved the number after all this time. Afterwards, the cursor in the reply field blinked glaringly at him. Kyungsoo was right, he wanted something to change and to get better, but why was it so hard to even start?

> | 
> 
> To: Sehun _  
> Hello Sehun. I’m sor—_  
>   
> ---|---  
  
He stopped and deleted a couple of letters.

> | 
> 
> _Sehun-shi, I’m sorry for sending you the earlier  
>  message.  
>  I should really learn how to be more responsible  
>  and check twice whom I sent my messages to._  
>   
> ---|---  
  
Oof, this really was formal. But here goes nothing. He hit send and only then he realised that Sehun was already online and the message was marked as read instantly. He almost cursed again and dropped his phone.

> Sehun  
>  _no need to be so formal with me, did you see t  
>  he way i write???_
> 
> |   
>   
> ---|---  
  
He added a cute sticker of an animal dancing. Chanyeol smiled.

“Junmyeon-shi, he smiled down at his phone and we’re both not writing him.”

 _“He’s doing what? A boyfriend? Whoever wants to date the godfather of my twins needs to get past me first! Tae-tae, what are you doing, don’t put that in your mou—”_ Junmyeon’s voice grew distant and more shouting could be heard. One of the twins must be trying to eat something again.

> Sehun _  
> and we coul d be the same age or not, who knows  
>  okay, the fRiEnD of urs made a post about him  
>  having a ‘fag’ in his circle and if he should be  
>  concerned, because said friend CoUlD hAvE thE  
>  hOTs fOr mY homophobe aSs  
>  *eyeroll*_
> 
> |   
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> _souns pretty clear to me, where should i be to  
>  give him a piece of mind that his clearly in the  
>  wrong at that gay’s okay?smh  
>  *and_
> 
> |   
  
“Kyungsoo, he’s also ready to beat Jongin up…” Chanyeol still smiled down at his phone. Sehun, for some reason, always made his heart lighter, even if this was only their third interaction so far. There must be something about the thrill of the unknown and Sehun didn’t make any unsolicited advances so far. So, it should be okay, right?

> | 
> 
> To: Sehun  
>  _It’s all right, Sehun-shi. I already have two  
>  very angry mama bears in front of me ready  
>  to pounce on him, even if they remind me  
>  more of cute baby animals, both are smaller  
>  than I am, after all.  
>  Buuuuuuut! Their height shouldn’t be under-  
>  estimated! They’re vicious._  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> _r u free right now? u want to talk? : >_
> 
> |   
>   
> | 
> 
> _No, I’m fine, as fine as I can be in this situation.  
>  I’m with my coworker for drinks and Junmyeon  
>  called us._  
>   
> _uh, u a tall bean?_
> 
> |   
>   
> _damn, i thought you would help me work  
>  overtime. still in the office at this time, but  
>  reports need to finished and projects super-  
>  vised _T.T _  
> by the way, what are you working as? or r u  
>  really younger and still going to university?  
>  highschool would be very problematic _O.O
> 
> |   
>   
> | 
> 
> _Don’t laugh. I’m a trained sound engineer, but  
>  I’m working in a record store, managing the  
>  front desk. And I’d say I’m taller than the average  
>  man here._  
>   
> _oooh, thats so cool. m kinda lame, business  
>  man, but i did go to uni and majored in  
>  businesss and finances_
> 
> |   
>   
> _wait, when i writeit like that it sounds even  
>  more boring _T.T
> 
> |   
>   
> | 
> 
> _For someone working in business and finances  
>  you sure not write like it. :D_  
>   
> _thats mean :( but you used a smiley! finally!  
>  but hey, really gotta finish these assignments,  
>  have fun with ur friends! ttyl_
> 
> |   
  
Sehun hadn’t called him, but checked in every couple of days, telling him how his day went, how he’s feeling. In the end, this went on for weeks and Chanyeol felt good, knowing there was someone out there to listen to his ramblings next to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. But at the same time, he felt bad, he was dropping all his stuff on Sehun without a second thought. This wasn’t fair and he knew it in the back of his head, but the euphoria really was suffocating the second thoughts he had, the common sense and courtesy. What a self-preservation and coping mechanism he had. Laughable. _  
_

It dragged his mood down; he did. Even his therapist said that he was making progress. But he wasn’t sure how well he was actually doing that or if he was just lying to himself. The phone ringing pulled him out of his self-misery.

“Hello, Sehun-shi.”

 _“Hey, Chanyeol,”_ Sehun’s deep voice made a shiver crawl down Chanyeol’s spine. He liked a man with deep voices even if he was aware he wasn’t that high-pitched either.

But before Sehun could pray down his usual small talk, Chanyeol beat him to it. “How are you doing? And goodness gracious, I was just thinking about you. You know, jumping over one’s shadow and face their problems…”

 _“What, am I a problem for you?”_ Chanyeol, at this point, heard from the pitch when the other was joking or not. Heck, what was he a sound engineer for when he wouldn’t even be able to hear that?

“No, no it’s me—”

_“Bull—Nonsense. Anyway, I also need your help, so shoot first.”_

“Are you in a hurry?”

 _“No, not yet, but soon. Now, go ahead, hit me.”_ Sehun urged him gently.

“Well, how are you? I mean, I dump all my moods and feelings on you all those weeks and just now I realised I never really apologised for it? I mean,” Chanyeol rapidly blinked his eyes and looked up. “I took it for granted and just called you whenever without even thinking how it could influence you, you know? How it made you feel…”

A deep sigh reached his ear, and he grew fidgety. _Great, Chanyeol, you had to go and ruin it._ What if he was just waiting for this moment? The darkness was faster there then he was willed to admit and nipping at his ankles already.

 _“Chanyeol. Seriously, I thought you’d be better than that.”_ Fuck. _“I wouldn’t’ve called you back to see how you’re doing if I wasn’t going to be honest with you and your feelings. I’m doing great, knowing you feel better and open up to me and knowing it’s also thanks to me makes me feel splendid. I mean, you did open up to me about your depression and seeing a therapist. Not a lot of people are strong enough to admit it, especially in such a profit-oriented and meritocratic society as we live in. Chanyeol, I hope you know that your happiness is also my happiness.”_

“I, I am sor—”

_“Kid, I don’t even what to hear your apologies. It is like I said.”_

“Sehun,” Chanyeol suddenly whined. “You did it again and called me a kid.”

 _“That’s the Chanyeol I was hoping to hear when I called. I’m seven years older, of course, you’re a kid when I’m your hyung.”_ Sehun had been adamant that Chanyeol was speaking casually to him once they talked more about themselves and Chanyeol had to learn that Sehun was 35, but the way he behaved and wrote, he could easily pass off as a university student. And he had a Bichon named Vivi. Of course, Chanyeol wasn’t taking him seriously most of the times.

_“Okay, so. I might be a mid-thirty, but my parents still try to set me up with women despite me being out of the closet. Okay. Not the first time since we know each other I’m having a blind date. Okay, please, for the love of God. Call me around, I don’t know, two and a half hours and save me, please.”_

This wasn’t the first time, and Chanyeol kind of liked the change, he always produced something new, more ridiculous than the time before, yet Chanyeol had the feeling he was starting to fall for the man even if he only knew his voice. There was something about his deep-running understanding for his depression and he encouraged him to so much, yet he didn’t even know what the man looked like, but he also never asked, but Sehun also didn’t seem to be the type that was willingly sharing a picture of himself, but his dog, food, and nature. The most he saw from him was his seemingly long legs when he asked for his opinion on the slacks and shoes he was wearing.

It took a couple of rings until the call connected and the man’s voice answered. _“Oh Sehun speaking?”_

Chanyeol’s pitch went up a couple of pitches, “Sehun, dear. I’m in labour and my good-for-nothing husband isn’t picking up the call.” He heard Sehun choke on something before he heard cutlery violently clinking.

 _“_ _You’re what?!”_

Chanyeol had to stop himself from cackling out loud, “I’m in labour, I need someone here for me!”

 _“I, oh god, how short are the intervals?”_ Chanyeol had no idea about a woman’s pregnancy.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled to himself before getting louder again, “Short! Please, I need someone to bring me to the hospital.”

_“I’m sorry, Tae-Hee, but my best friend’s wife is in labour and she—”_

“Quick, please!”

 _“Sorry, it was really nice meeting you, but she needs my help right now.”_ He rustled with his clothes. _“Take the money and pay for the meal. Goodbye, and I’m sorry again this has to be cut short.”_

Chanyeol waited for any confirmation that he could stop his act.

 _“Labour? Really?”_ Sehun chuckled good-naturedly into the receiver.

“Sorry, that was the wildest I could come up with something.”

 _“Hahaha, thank you though. She was really nice, but a bit too much on the daughter-in-law side. I think she would’ve rather dated my mum; so much was she talking about her.”_ Sehun was still laughing and Chanyeol heard an engine starting. _“Thanks for your help, these days I really need to give back.”_

“You–” Chanyeol went quiet for some time.

_“Chanyeol?”_

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry. What I wanted to say is, you really already help me with just being here for me, that really means a lot to me. Thanks for that. So, no need to feel indebted to me.” Chanyeol was honest and he shook his head to himself, he really was a lost cause.

 _“Okay, if you say so? Anyway, I’m going home now, I wanted to call you tomorrow anyway, see how you’re doing, but I forgot I have a business dinner tomorrow evening and we have to go out for drinks afterwards.”_ Chanyeol could literally hear the eye roll. _“So, I guess I call you the day after?”_

“Ah, that’s fine, I’ll be out with Junmyeon tomorrow anyway for drinks as well. His wife is visiting her parents for the weekend with the kids, so we’re having bonding time.”

_“Oh man, that really sounds nice. I wish I had a friend like this as well. Okay, I’ll be going now. take care, big baby. And thank you again for saving me.”_

“That’s fine, Sehun. Get home safely.” He disconnected the call and heaved a deep sigh. Hew really was grateful for all three of his friends, Sehun encouraged him to regard him as a friend. So, he was pretty fine doing that by now.

Chanyeol was hitting Junmyeon who made such a bad dad joke, and he couldn’t stop himself from howling in laughter. That was embarrassing, the pun wasn’t even good, but the alcohol was showing its effect.

The cute guy from those weird businesspeople was looking at him from time to time and Chanyeol caught his stare when he wasn’t the one staring. He really was his type, but he could only see his face from where he was sitting and nothing else. A shame, honestly.

“Chanyeol, the guy is staring again,” Junmyeon whispered pretty loud before falling victim to his giggling again.

Chanyeol tried to look as nonchalant as possible when he turned around, acting as if he was looking through the bar to just check what was going on. Yet, when he caught the guy’s eye, the other man winked and Chanyeol instantly flushed beet red. He was flirting for sure. Oh god, Chanyeol didn’t know the last time he was flirted with, by a man!

“Seems like they are finishing up and, man, I swear, his eyes are dead set on you.”

Chanyeol strained his ears over the voices and he heard them saying their goodbyes. Should he attempt to catch the man’s attention ag—

Junmyeon’s eyes went wide and he whisper-shouted. “Holy shit, he’s coming over! And holy _fuck_.”

“What? What holy fuck?” Chanyeol went rigid and straightened his back. He didn’t want to turn around, that could be mortifying.

“Hey.” Someone leaned on the bar next to him, turned towards him. The deep voice was heaven to his ears. He was for the moment too shy to look up and his eyes found the stranger’s tattooed back of the hand. The tattoos definitely vanished beneath the rolled-up sleeves and the man had defined forearms and the tattoos were honestly heaven. “I saw you looking at me and wondered if I could invite you for a drink? I’m Sehun, by the way.”

Chanyeol choked on his spit. What in the seven heavens? “Se-Sehun? Vivi-Sehun?” His voice sounded foreign to his ears, were much unlike his usual deep voice.

“Vivi? How’d you know the name of my dog.”

“What is going on? Hey, man, you obviously make my friend here uncomfortable.” Junmyeon intercepted, concern palpable in the way his voice was pressed out between his lips, a frown etched on his face.

“I know, know your Bichon. I’m, I’m Chanyeol.” He blinked up at the man that was unfairly handsome with his black hair and tattoos that wasn’t really much business-like and very much not the way Chanyeol imagined Sehun to be. Was Sehun truly a bad boy fantasy in an extremely well-fitted suit that enhanced his broad shoulders that seemed to be made to rest your head against?

Sehun’s eyes went wide, “Chanyeol? The sound engineer? Wait!” He looked at Junmyeon. “Are you Junmyeon? The reason I met the cutest male specimen because he dialled a number wrong?” He suddenly went smug. “I must say, Chanyeol, you _are_ cuter than what I expected. Makes me really wanna take you out on a date even more. I might’ve asked tomorrow anyway.”

Chanyeol was speechless and felt so happy like he hadn’t in a long time. He did admit it, it was mostly thanks to Sehun and how he helped him in those few months they knew each other already. And he could trust his instinct this time around that Sehun wouldn’t turn on him.

* * *

* * *

Thylacine - [1978 (instrumental)](https://youtu.be/PCLMiOk14U4)

**Author's Note:**

> love me, love me,  
> say that you love me!
> 
> and i wrote that as christmas present, but after reading over it...god, I'm so sorry, that's a mess. i wrote _boning_ instead of _bonding_ , like, what the feudal system?
> 
> also:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fallacyofwhat). i upload pretty neat exo tarot cards there, but you can also come and talk to me there.  
> also-also: comments are very, very, appreciated, this fic cost me a couple of years of my life from how stress i was (my own fault tho 🙃).
> 
> also-also-also: unbeated.


End file.
